CSS 350 Killer Dolphins Wiki
Welcome to the CSS 350 Killer Dolphins Wiki This is a wiki for our CSS 350 final project, a wiki on the "human" side of Virtual Teams. Please, unless you belong to Killer Dolphins, DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI! Covered Topics There are many factors that play into Virtual Teams. The ones discussed in this Wiki are listed bellow. Maintaing Direction and Leadership - Dustin Virtual teams can make simple communications a breeze. When things become complex, however, priorities are easily fogged up and it can be difficult to maintain a sort of organization or direction. Let's say Jim and Joe work for company A and their offices right next to each other. Jim can simply walk into Joe's office, describe what needs to be done, and communicate this efficiently. Now let’s say Jim and Joe are miles away. Jim could send Joe an email but must do so in a proper way in order to prosper clarity, prioritization, and efficency. In Virtual Teams, maintaining direction is important if the team to to function and promote all the benefits of that of a person-to-person team. Conflict Management - Ahmad Conflict is a fact of life when people work together, and conflict typically emerges because people don’t see everything the same way. This difference in individuals’ point of view, when managed properly, can be a source of power for team because it represents a broader perspective and more possibilities for creative problem solutions. Since, in most cases, virtual team members are geographically distributed and coming from different cultural, conflict emerges more frequently than in a general team. Dealing with a conflict is difficult enough face-to-face, but in virtual teams, it’s very difficult. Team leadership can play a unique and vital role to reduce conflict or mange it properly when it occurs. Team leaders can achieve that when establishing healthy work environment by defining project goals, focus on individual members, establish team structure, and manage conflict as a team. Challenges in Maintaining Team Dynamics - Sebastian This topic will deal with the challenges that virtual teams could face when using only technology as their means of communication. There are 5 challenges that are dominant that will be elaborated on greatly, as well as other challenges that are also a potential. These 5 challenges come from an article writen by Saber, inc. and they are as follows: Building Trust Within Virtual Teams; Maximizing Process Gains and Minimizing Process Losses on Virtual Teams; Overcoming Feelings of Isolation and Detachment Associated With Virtual Teamwork; Balancing Technical and Interpersonal Skills Among Virtual Team Members; Assessment and Recognition of Virtual Team Performance. Trust and Relationships - Aaron The most difficult problem to overcome with a virtual team is communication and cooperation over the internet. The lack of face-to-face interaction can really hurt a virtual team. Talking face-to-face does much more than allow smother communication and eliminate almost all understandings, it builds relationships. If people can put a face to a name and can associate who they are to with more than an email address, it makes it much easier to communicate. Case Study - Dustin Here at Killer Dolphins we always want to push our knowledge to the next level. Here we have a case study we performed that involved a contained scenario of Virtual Teamwork. We did this so we may connect what we see in the case study to that in this wiki ---- Bibliography DeRosa, Darleen M., and Richard Lepsinger. Virtual Team Success: A Practical Guide for '' ''Working and Leading from a Distance. San : Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass, 2010. Print. Duarte, Deborah L., and Nancy Tennant Snyder. Mastering Virtual Teams: Strategies, Tools, and Techniques That Succeed. San : Francisco: Jossey-Bass, 1999. Print. Hildreth, Paul M. *Going Virtual: Distributed Communities of Practice*. Hershey, Pa: Idea Group Pub, 2004. Internet resource. Jarvenpaa, S. L., & Leidner, D. (1999). Communication and trust in global virtual teams. Organization Science, 10(6), 791-815. Jones, Caroline A., and Linda Pound. Leadership and Management in the Early Years: From Principles to Practice. Maidenhead: Open : UP, 2008. Print. Jury, A. W. (2008). Key themes for effective virtual team leaders. Illuminations. Australian Psychological Society, 5-7. Kirkman, B. L., Rosen, B., Gibson, C. B., Tesluk, P. E., & McPherson, S. O. (2002). Five challenges to virtual team success: Lessons : from Sabre, Inc. Academy Of Management Executive, 16(3), 67-79. doi:10.5465/AME.2002.8540322 Kramer, Roderick M, and Tom R. Tyler. Trust in Organizations: Frontiers of Theory and Research. Thousand Oaks, Calif: Sage : Publications, 1996. Print. Lencioni, Patrick. The Five Dysfunctions of a Team: A Leadership Fable. San Francisco: Jossey-Bass, 2002. Print. Steinfield, Charles. "Realizing the Benefits of Virtual Teams." Computer. 35.3 (2002). Print. Category:Browse